Reunion
by kuliet4ever
Summary: This was written for one of my best friends Becca. :  Its been 20 years since graduation and the reunion is coming up.  Who's going?  Who's not?  Who's together? Who will be together by the time its all over.


20 Years Later…

(Quinn)

_How many moments count up your life? Is it just one? Or is it many strung together, if you dwell too much on the bad ones how soon will they just consume you?_

"I cant believe that its been twenty years…" Sam said laying the mail on their kitchen table. Quinn Evans picked up the little postcard that announced their twentieth high school reunion. She looked across at Sam and she could definitely believe it. They say that time flies after you have children…and if that's true than time has been flying for Quinn since she was sixteen. Every year since then she's always anticipated her package from Shelby Corcoran the woman who adopted her daughter Beth back when she was a teenager. In the package was the same thing, pictures from the year before and as Beth got older a flash drive would arrive with videos of various milestones. Quinn remembers being in her dorm room about ready to graduate college, crying over the first time Beth rode a bike without training wheels. Even after she and Sam got married and their own children began coming she still cherished those glimpses into Beth's life. She and Sam had three beautiful children, fifteen year old Junior, thirteen year old Charlotte and nine year old Chelsea.

"I don't even know why they even bothered to mail it, I mean its not like we aren't there every weekday." Quinn said and Sam nodded. Quinn and Sam worked at their alma mater, Quinn with the English dept and Sam in Physical Education. In their extracurricular time Quinn was the director of New Directions while Sam was the coach of the football team.

"Do you think that she's going to come?" Sam asked cryptically and Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her in a few years…I'm not sure that I would if I were her." She confessed. Sam reached across the table and squeezed his wife's hand.

"Yeah you would have…you walked those halls nine months pregnant, you would come back after that." He said and Quinn couldn't help but smile.

(Santana)

_Where do the bad days come from? Are they always there waiting, or do they just come out of no where to rear their ugly head when you least expect it? If we start asking about where the bad ones come from, isn't it just a matter of time before we start to question where the good ones come from? _

"You think this is HARD, try spending time in a Korean POW camp, that's HARD!" Santana Lopez yelled as she drilled her Cheerios. 'You would think that since I spent so many years on the opposite end of that bullhorn that I would want NO part of that life. WRONG! I realized after I came out that there was nothing more than I wanted than to become a role model for kids that were potentially like me.' Santana ended up following Brittany to University of Chicago where they were able to be together without the heavy feelings of their high school lives. Santana realized that there were no real labels that were as important as being Brittany's girlfriend. After college Brittany really wanted to go back to Lima, and even though Santana hated the idea of going back to those close minds and hateful people she knew that there was no way that she could live without Brittany. Santana got a job at McKinley as their world history teacher and used her former cheerleading skills to take over the Cheerios. Brittany decided that she wanted to be in the public eye and ran for mayor of Lima. She won in a landslide victory with her sweet anti-mean campaign.

"I'm not going…" Santana said as Brittany excitedly showed her the postcard about their reunion.

"Why? You could chaperone…" She said and Santana rolled her eyes.

"They don't need chaperones, they're adults." She said trying to sound as nice as possible. Brittany wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's neck.

"Are you still worried about what they might say behind your back?" She asked kissing Santana's neck. The Latina held her wife close, there were lots of reasons that she didn't want to go back to those feelings for the most part she was ashamed at how she handled herself.

"No…I mean most of them all know that we are together, hell some of them were at our wedding." She said and Brittany smiled brightly.

"So you will go…" She said and Santana finally relented.

"Yeah, but only if you'll dance with me." She said. Brittany kissed Santana's lips softly.

"Of course I'll dance with you." She said.

"Ack…MDA!…" Twelve year old William Lopez said watching his mothers kiss. The two looked over at him with a smile.

"And what exactly is an MDA?" Santana asked her son. He looked positively grossed out.

"Um…mothers displaying affection, yuck." He said and both women chuckled.

"Hush you…go get your sister up its time to head to school." Brittany said parting from Santana's arms so she could finish their children's lunches. They had two children William, who had been named after Mr. Schuster and Holly who had been named after Miss Holliday who both felt they had been instrumental in their coming out and relationship support.

"Did you see the latest article?" Brittany said handing a magazine to Santana.

"Yeah I saw…she's definitely not bringing him to the reunion, do you think she'll come?" She asked and Brittany shrugged.

"I don't know." She said.

(Kurt)

_Are the choices in our lives solid? Do we make them, even careless ones and are then stuck with the outcome. Can we fix the damage to our pasts or are we forever toiling in our mistakes?_

"Special delivery from Lima, Ohio." Blaine Anderson stated as he tossed his husband Kurt his invite to his twentieth high school reunion.

"Please…there is no way that I'm going to rub elbows with the likes of Dave "the closet" Karofsky…did you hear he won again…politics." He said in disgust.

"Come on…it's a reason to go see your mom and dad, your brother not to mention the Glee peeps." Blaine said. Kurt's eyes softened slightly at the mention of his former best buds. Those of whom had dissipated into monthly phone calls and biyearly visits. Blaine and Kurt couldn't blame them for not wanting to come all the way out to LA to see them. Not that they really had much time for socializing these days. Blaine was one of the leading civil rights lawyers in the country and Kurt was Hollywood's IT stylist and fashion designer. During their downtime they were on the boards of various GLBT charities as well as singing in the LA Men's Choir.

"Plus when are we going to have the time?" Kurt asked of their full schedule. Blaine smiled as he took a swipe of his hand wiping away the dry erase handwriting. Kurt gasped in near horror. Blaine took out a marker. 'Family time in Lima' was what he wrote.

"We have commitments here, Blaine." Kurt deadpanned and his husband looked at him seriously.

"We have long overdue commitments back there…L.A. will still be here when we get back." Blaine said and finally Kurt smiled.

"Alright, but if Karofsky starts anything I'm now at an age that I'll just go postal on him." He said and Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Dave is a nobody…you're going there to see your family and friends…speaking of, have you called her?" He asked and Kurt nodded.

"I've tried, but she's not picking up…she will when she's ready." He said.

(Mercedes)

_When do we give up? Is there a point that we can just let go of the pain of our past and look forward to the future, or so we keep trying no matter the odds of winning. _

Mercedes Jones now runs one of the largest all inclusive churches in the country. She had officiated both Blaine and Kurt's wedding as well as Santana and Brittany's nuptials.

"I'll be damned…" She said staring at the postcard for her twentieth high school reunion.

"What is it babe?" Her husband, Benjamin Aaronson asked. He has been ahead of her by three years and has gone to Carmel High.

"Well that will be fun…" He said after she showed him the card.

"You're going right?" He asked and she smiled brightly.

"Hell yeah, I'm going…" She said trailing off. Ben looked at his wife concerned.

"What is it?" He asked as she reached over and showed him a magazine.

"You think she's going?" He asked. Mercedes shrugged picking up her wall phone. It rang three, then four times before finally the machine picked up.

"Rachel...its me, I just got the postcard about the reunion…you're coming right? Come on girl…come back to where you belong, where your real friends are…" She said before hanging up.

(Rachel)

_Sometimes, you try your best and fail miserably…and other times you just relax and find you do just fine. At the end of everything what is going to be more important the things you've done or the people you've known? The awards that line your mantle or the people you thank? Is it the moments of your life or the people you share them with? What happens when all of your dreams come true and when you look around…you're alone. _

Rachel stood by her phone listening to the messages of her old friends. Phone call after phone call had come in from them making sure that she coming to the reunion. She still hadn't decided with the current state of her public life if she could show her face back in Lima. She stared at the trophies that decorated her room…two Tony's, more than a few Grammy's an Emmy and of course the framed paper from her Oscar nod. She had become the star that her biological mother had try to become. Without the contract in the way after she turned eighteen she and Shelby became close friends and now proudly calls her mothers other child (Beth) her sister. She also had left Lima with Jesse St. James, they headed to Julliard where they could be New York's new IT couple…and they were. Excelling in school and getting jobs even before graduation. They married while on hiatus from their first Broadway run. Their fame only increased as their wallets were lined with much more than dreams. However fame and money had come at a much higher price. Her and Jesse slowly began to grow apart just three years into their marriage. They stayed because it was better for their image but decided that if it was even the slightest bit better for them they would separate. They kept up their appearances which drained on them both emotionally. Rumors swirled that Jesse was sleeping with his current female lead and when Rachel confronted him on it he confessed that (to her horror) that he was in fact sleeping with her and she was pregnant. Rachel and Jesse had decided that children were never in their future because they were far to busy to devote any time elsewhere. Obviously with the _right_ girl, Jesse's feelings changed. He asked Rachel for a divorce and though it pained her to do so she granted it to him. The split was amicable, though if you picked up any tabloid they were at each others throats. Headlines splashed across stated '_Rachel St. James stalking ex-husbands fiancée'. _The stories didn't hurt but the lying did, she had met Jesse's fiancée at a civil private dinner hosted by the new couple. It was there that Rachel also told Jesse of her intentions of going back to her maiden name, telling him that though all of her current awards said St. James she just felt more like a Barry than ever.

"Oh this came for you by mistake…" Jesse said handing her a postcard about her reunion.

"I was wondering why I hadn't gotten one…" She said with a smile taking the card.

"Are you going?" He asked and Rachel shook her head.

"I don't think so…I mean with the current state of my career-" She said but was cut off by Jesse.

"You should go, don't let them or for that matter me stand in the way of going to see your old friends." He said with the kind of warm smile that Rachel had first fallen in love with. He leaned forward and held Rachel's hand in his it wasn't anything more than the gesture of two people who shared such a history together.

"Go…really, New York will survive without you for a few days…even a week." He said and she chuckled.

"Ok…I think I will." She said her mind made up.

The End

(for now ;) )


End file.
